


Matsuoka Rin's Recital Rehearsal

by karinionation



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fanart, Gen, M/M, contains some random evangelion crossover as requested, nitori playing piano, rin playing cello, rintori - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 05:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karinionation/pseuds/karinionation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gift to Gift Exchange event on Matsuoka Rin's Birhtday celebration! :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matsuoka Rin's Recital Rehearsal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [erengelion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/erengelion/gifts).



> Originally, the prompt was to feature Evangelion AU with the characters Shinji and Kaworu. But I'm not familiar at all with the fandom orz So I opted with the second path and made them into a Music School student AU, with Rin playing the cello and Nitori playing piano. But I added "something" on the very last picture, my attempt to fulfill your 1st priority request despite my limited knowledge on the fandom. Erengelion, I hope you like it, and the whole big picture too :3

[](http://imgur.com/mxGQhr5) [](http://imgur.com/SOeL8hP) [](http://imgur.com/nPFwhDX)

If the pictures got cut, here's the direct link:  
http://i.imgur.com/mxGQhr5.jpg  
http://i.imgur.com/nPFwhDX.jpg


End file.
